


In His Feathered Embrace

by kimberlyeab



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human-Beast Sex, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, gryphons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Victoria is the human concubine and slave to the fearsome gryphon mercenary captain, Justinian Ironclaw. After five years of service to him, she is by now used to the day-to-day debauchery, hedonism, and depraved duties that such a dishonour brings.At the very least, it is not a dull life within Castle Westfliegen.
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_They bathe in the blood of the priesthood._

_They eat nothing but the flesh of the innocent._

_Their only means of interacting with us is either through slavery, brutality, or sadism._

_Their talons are like steel and they don’t contain a fiber of mercy._

_They lust for nothing but the virginity of fair maidens._

As a girl, Victoria had been raised by scholarly priests who spoke such truths of the gryphon tribes. In their eyes, the gryphons were an irredeemable force which would only blight the land, salt the earth, and poison the wells of humanity and her allies.

Through the years, her lessons had mingled with stories from other villages who found themselves plundered and pillaged. She grew up and learned to both hate and fear gryphons, seeing them as the pestilence which polluted the righteous domains of the forefathers.

They were the winged hussars of disorder, in an evil union with the other pests who plagued just society. Gryphons were the natural allies and fearsome enforcers of orcs, goblins, trolls, and other such monstrosities.

So, when Victoria had been called to her village square, more than five years ago, she thought that her life was over. She’d been offered into slavery, served up as tribute to the grand gryphon mercenary captain, Justinian Ironclaw. In that moment, all her childhood fears, adolescent stories, and adulthood discussions came to a head.

Her life was over.

And in a way, it was. She would never again she her village upon the Eldra, instead taking up roost in Justinian’s private dwellings in the mountains of Great Dacia, in the former imperial keep of Castle Westfliegen.

And over the next five years, she’d learn just how many of her assumptions of Justinian were wrong, plagued by ignorance and folklore.

_Did he bathe in the blood of priests?_

Well, Justinian often did return home bloodied. If the blood was his own, or that of a victim, it was often impossible to tell, his pride making him slow to open up about his wounds. Yet, even then, he was quick to wash away the blood, preferring to bathe within his hot springs and cleanse himself with the various oils that he had either plundered or bought with plunder.

_Did he really eat the flesh of the innocent?_

His diet was varied and included berries, grains, vegetables, and fish. Oh, how he liked his fish, taking them with pretty much every meal. Yet, Victoria had not once been forced to prepare the meat of innocent humans, or any humans, no matter how often he made the threat in negotiations. This was something she was extremely thankful for.

_Was he really only capable of interacting with her via slavery, brutality, and sadism?_

Well she was his slave, something she was reminded of constantly by the thin band of steel around her fair throat. Was he brutal? Not to her specifically. For sure, he could have his moments where he might punish her for a transgression, but these were rare. And as for sadist? That was not a word she’d use to describe their partnership.

In fact, Justinian had his moments of sincere softness, of tenderness towards his ward. Though these moments were always perverted by the knowledge that she was, in the end, his property.

_Were his talons like steel?_

By no means. For sure, they were sharp and, at times, cold. However, he could use them with practiced gentleness. He could as easily stroke her golden-brown locks as he could cut them. Sure, accidents happened, but his talons were not the demonic blades she’d been warned about.

_Was he in some unholy league of evil?_

Now, that was a bit more complicated. Justinian professed that he had worked with goblins and trolls before, but found them rather poor company. Some gryphons may have been tempted by plunder and treasure, but he was very reserved in this regard, preferring the glamour of a more honourable clientele.

_Did he lust after the virginity of maidens?_

She had no definitive answer in this regard. When he had first bedded her, she had no idea what his reasons were. Was it for her virginity, because he was a little drunk, or was she simply just his type? No matter his reasoning, the loss of her virginity clearly hadn’t tainted his appetite in the slightest. Their carnal union wasn’t an uncommon nor unwelcomed occurrence. 

Sure, it might seem a bit intimidating at first, considering that Justinian was nearly a thousand pounds of muscle and carnivorous instinct which towered a good couple of heads over her. However, with enough patience, it could be a rather rewarding experience.

Sadly, patience was lacking this evening.

“Don’t just try and cram it in,” Victoria hissed, trying to adjust herself.

The speared tip of Justinian’s erection prodded forcefully against her lower lips, doing little to make meaningful headway. One of his large talons rested upon Victoria’s back, cradling her, as the other grasped her thigh.

He let out a pent-up breath, the scent of wine wafting from his beak. “Are you trying to give me an order?”

Victoria quivered, feeling the warmth of his inebriation caress her tender flesh. “It’s more of a suggestion, you clumsy ass.”

He squeezed her gently. “It sounded like an order.”

“It was merely a suggestion,” she repeated, sighing as she used her free hand to try and reorient his large throbbing pride. “And I suggest that you listen to my sound judgement if you want to get anywhere tonight.”

He snorted. “Of course, my plaything.”

Her other hand was busy, grasping the dense mat of feathers that covered his chest, clinging to the sea of darkened grey. She used this to steady herself, once again trying to align the tip of his girth with her dampened sex.

“Try again,” she said before glaring at him. “Gently this time.”

Justinian nodded and he rocked upwards ever so slightly. 

Victoria gasped and closed her eyes, her grip tensing as she felt her lower lips begin to part. 

Slowly, but surely, he pressed into her. He was careful about it, easing his pride into her moist cunt. His size was impressive compared to a human but Victoria still endured as the first couple of inches pressed gently into her.

She gasped softly as she felt the speared tip give way and begin to narrow. She felt the first of his many solid ridges grind against her lips as they entered. Each of them drew an additional little mew of excitement from her as her posture tensed a little more. She could feel her chest jostle in the air as she shifted and repositioned herself against him.

“That a girl,” he cooed. “You feel as divine as ever.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

His talons slid away from her thigh as he instead drew it up along her body and eventually through her hair, stroking it ever so carefully. He gave her a few of these slow and tender strokes, allowing her a moment to grow comfortable with his presence. Soon, the petting gave way to his talon gliding along her cheek, tenderly caressing it as he purred.

“Ready for more?” he asked.

Victoria nodded quickly; her brow slightly furrowed.

Justinian began to shallowly gyrate, the tip of his erection pumping gently into her. Slowly, he deepened his strides, pressing just a little further with each cycle of his hips. She counted off each additional inch of penetration by the presence of a new set of rigids slipping into her dripping sex.

All the while, he continued to stroke her hair, remaining just as tender.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed, his voice soft but firm.

She obliged, opening it nice and wide.

A moment later, he crammed one of his claws between her lips, dragging the tip of it across her tongue.

Victoria’s cheeks warmed, a wave of humiliation washing over her.

“Suck on it,” he ordered.

She did so, suckling as if it were the phallus inside of her. Her tongue even rolled around it, bathing it in saliva. She burned with indignation as she performed the act but couldn’t deny that it caused her sex to ache and damp further, making Justinian’s progress all the more seamless.

By now, Justinian had grown emboldened, pumping his hips a little more forcefully. The ridges that populated the first few inches of his erection gave way as his shaft began to thicken once again. This was the beginning of the knot which seemed to dominate his pride. It was extremely girthy and made up a considerable portion of his length, providing them with an obstacle that they had never once been able to overcome. Still, Victoria could handle an impressive portion of it before discomfort settled in.

She looked up at her owner, blushing even brighter as she noticed the domineering little smolder he bore, his beak turning up in an amused smirk.

_The absolute bastard._

“Tell me, slave,” Justinian teased. “Do you like when I fuck you?”

She looked away, her cheeks burning even brighter.

Justinian chuckled. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You wouldn’t be the first maiden to fall to a gryphon, and you’ll hardly be the last.”

She nodded her head slowly, feeling her cheeks burn bright red at the admission. Though, what was the point of lying?

Justinian was silent for a moment, his voice reserved for little more than idle grunting. It was such a beastly sound and it paired wonderfully with the animalistic and frantic slurps of his cock pressing amongst her folds. And with each thrust, her voice rose, muffled only slightly by the digit crammed deep into her maw.

Suddenly, he drew his claw back, pulling it out of her mouth with a pleasant little pop. Almost immediately it was replaced by her moans, a soft little melody which seemed to clash with the raw gutturalness of her partner.

“Say it,” Justinian growled.

“Say what, my lord?” Victoria pleaded. 

“Say that you like being bred by a gryphon.”

She whimpered. “I… I love being bred by a gryphon.”

He chuckled and thrust deep into her, pushing right up against her limits, the speared tip of his erection coming close to her cervix. At the same time, his knot thickened further, threatening to split her in half.

She breathed in sharply, feeling her body shudder at his sudden penetration. He had utterly stuffed her, filling her cunt with his throbbing and feral nature. It was a sign of his ownership, a symbol that he could do as he pleased with her. And as he withdrew, a meek sounding gasp came forth on an equally feeble breath.

The talon cradling her back tightened, just a hair, squeezing her sides ever so carefully. He held her like this, more for leverage than anything else.

His hips pistoned ever quicker, his girth pounding roughly into her. His own breathing grew ragged and Victoria could feel his heart pounding through the hand planted on his chest. Her own organ mimicked his, rapidly thundering within her breast.

“You are a plaything, Victoria,” he whispered, his voice a faint growl through the labour of sex. “A human whore who can manage to sate my lust. Do you understand?”

She nodded quickly; her mind too overwhelmed and stimulated to really muster a coherent response. All she could focus on was the warmth blossoming within her crotch, the creeping edge of orgasm growing ever closer.

The wet slapping of sex echoed through the chamber, Justinian’s cock now pounding into her with little reservation. It was aided by his abundant and virile pre, his shaft practically bathed in a sheen of their combined arousal.

Victoria breathed deeply through her nose, drawing in the potent scent of sex. The saltiness of sweat, the potent musk of gryphon, and the sickly sweetness of cheap wine wafting from Justinian’s beak.

“I… I can’t hold on much longer,” Victoria whined.

She bounced upon his cock, her breasts bobbing with each of his increasingly rough strides.

He chuckled, grunting a response. “Then ask for it, my slave.”

Victoria gritted her teeth and clenched her hand even tighter, digging into his feathers. “Please sire, may I please cum?”

His hips slowed, drawing forth a disappointed whimper from her. He studied her with his cold predatory gaze, appraising whether or not she truly deserved it. All the while she tried to shove the heat within her aside, doing her best to deny her body it most basic and feral of urges.

“You have been very good,” Justinian admitted. “And, tonight’s dinner was superb.” He hummed, drumming his talon against her side and lamenting his decision for a few torturous seconds. Finally, he nodded. “You may cum, my concubine.”

“Thank you, Master,” Victoria mewed.

She wasn’t able to give much more than thanks before Justinian plunged back into her, roughly pumping his hips. He squeezed her tightly and used her with little more dignity than a noble’s son would use his fine silk socks.

Justinian chuckled, his warm breath washing across her ear, causing all the hairs along the back of her neck to stick up.

“But don’t grow accustomed to my warm demeanour,” he warned. “You were simply wise in plying me with wine before hand. I can’t help but…” he grunted, driving his pride as deep into her as he could, “feel a little sympathetic when under its influence.”

Victoria felt an electric pain as Justinian’s speared tip prodded at her cervix, her entire sex crammed full of his cock. He didn’t allow her to move an inch, instead rotating his hips in slow circles. She tensed, feeling all of his little rigids jostle around within her, prickling and grinding against her incredibly sensitive flesh.

He held her like this for a moment, tempering her arousal and providing a much-needed moment of recovery. Yet, this didn’t last long as he drew back, grunting as he delivered the first of a renewed series of thrusts into her eagerly awaiting lower lips.

Victoria gasped, clutching Justinian’s feathers even tighter. She draped her free arm around his head, squeezing the scruff of his neck. Her Master’s strides regained their previous feral potency, pumping into her frantically. Soon enough, the wet gush of sex regaining its dominant auditory position.

These strides were strong, for sure, but Victoria also noticed that they were slower and less fluid. She had no doubt that it had something to do with Justinian’s creased brow and tensed core muscles. 

_Was he trying to hold out for her benefit?_

Not that he needed to for long, as she felt the last frayed edges of restraint peel away. It was just so divine, as if his cock had been designed to please her. Each little thrust was marked with a sea of ridges and bumps, his pride managing to toy with and tease sections of her carnal anatomy that no human could ever hope to stimulate.

She took a few more frantic breaths, but finally it all became too much to bear.

Victoria closed her eyes and let out a final pent up sigh, her body seizing before every little muscle slackened. She felt her sex flex against Justinian, her walls entrapping him within her. A wash of fluids gushed forth, draining across his erection. What could not be contained within her, gushed forth as she cried out in ecstasy, thanking all of her deities for bestowing her with such an earth-shattering sensation.

A few moments later, Justinian thrusted one last time, driving as deeply as he could comfortably manage. He grunted and shuddered violently, his whole body shaking under Victoria. She braced herself but was still surprised at his sheer potency, gasping as she felt the first string of his seed.

Gryphons were very virile creatures and even this first spurt was more than Victoria could hope to handle, causing his seed to flood out and taint her inner thighs. Yet, this mess was worsened further as the first spurt was joined by an equally potent second and third. Already overwhelmed, most of this was wasted, draining out of her in a torrent. By the end of it, Victoria was utterly exhausted and felt Justinian’s stickiness ooze out her crotch, down her thighs, and finally drain across her Master’s body.

He purred, bringing a claw over to her cheek and gently stroking it.

“You made quite the mess, my pet,” he teased, stroking the side of her neck with his beak.

She warmed and pressed against it. “I think that’s more on you than me.”

“Fair enough,” he said. “Still, we best not let this go unattended.”

Victoria nodded and tried to stand up, and pull free of Justinian’s grasp. However, it would appear that her legs had no intention of obeying, as they feebly shook and she sunk back down against her Master.

“Can you help me?” she asked, feeling her cheeks warm at her own inability.

He nodded and used his talons to help lift her, taking most of the weight away from her unreliable legs. As she glided up his barbed erection, she shuddered, feeling the mess between her thighs grow as a fresh wave of fluids oozed forth. Finally, Justinian’s speared tip slipped out, causing the final aftershock of sex to drain away.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Victoria whimpered. “I’ll clean that up as soon as I get a chance.”

Justinian snorted. “Nonsense, you can barely stand. No, the only thing you will be doing is joining me for a bath.”

She looked at the mess and then at him. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He smirked. “After all, the mess will still be there in the morning.”

“Asshole,” she grumbled under her breath, managing to crack a weak smile.

Once Victoria was standing, her legs trembling, Justinian gestured to his back. She nodded and climbed upon it, clutching his fur tightly as she embraced him. His fur and feathers were equally soft, being like a bed of downing and rabbit’s fur. She could’ve nodded off and fallen asleep at that moment.

He chuckled at her rebuttal. “You’re lucky you have appealing assets, Victoria. I doubt I’d deal with such a mouthy plaything otherwise.”

“You like my banter,” she grumbled.

“I’ll admit, it is livelier than a simple: _Yes, Sir. No, Sir._ "

Victoria looked up as they entered the next room. The luxury of the bedchamber was replaced by a far more utilitarian bathing quarters. The room was one part castle, another part cave, as the mountains housed their own natural hot springs.

She could smell the mineral-rich water, feeling the steam tickle at her still tender body.

Justinian came to a stop beside the water and motioned for her to get off.

Victoria was silent as she slid off his back, stumbling as she tried to get her footing. The only thing that stopped her from tumbling into the water was Justinian’s sudden grip, keeping her nice and steady.

“Careful,” he warned, dragging a single talon tenderly along her side.

“Sorry,” Victoria whispered. “My legs are still a little… disobedient.”

“I have that effect on humans.”

Victoria snorted and climbed into the water, using Justinian’s talons for support as she slipped in. A pleasured sigh leaked through her lips as the warm water caressed her recently used form, washing away both the ache of fornication and the lingering fluids that clung to her.

The water rippled and Victoria looked over, noticing that Justinian had joined her. He sighed softly as the water washed over his feathers and fur, making them cling to his powerful frame.

“Bother,” Justinian mumbled.

“What is it Master?” Victoria asked, allowing more of her body to sink below the water.

“I should have grabbed another mug of wine before we began to bathe. I'm still feeling rather… parched.”

Victoria frowned. “I believe you’ve already had plenty.”

“I’ve already had my fun,” Justinian said, chuckling softly. “So, there’s no reason to fear alcoholic impotence, is there?” He shook his head. “It can wait until after. You might be my slave, but I’d still feel bad making you fetch me wine in your current state. Especially with how I treated you tonight.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You were a little rough.”

“Only because you like it so much,” Justinian teased.

“I do not!” Victoria pouted, her cheeks warming.

“The mess you made in my bedchamber speaks otherwise.”

“That was mostly you,” Victoria growled indignantly.

Justinian leaned back and lazily scratched at his sheathe. “Fair enough.” He nodded towards her. “How are you feeling?”

_How was she feeling?_

Part of her felt a little used, being fucked like that.

Another part of her felt saddened, knowing that this was likely what her future held. Week after week of tedium and beastly sex with this brute.

A third segment of her consciousness felt satisfied. After all, he did make an effort to keep her pleasure in mind, which was a rarity amongst males. At least, if the gossip of the housewives back home were to be believed.

Finally, a part of her felt content. It was strange, but she had somehow managed to make a living for herself? Sure, it was the work of courtesans, but she wore fabric finer than the mayor’s widow, the jewelry of a princess, and touched more gold than an imperial tax collector. There was a strange contentment in that thought.

“Sore,” is what she finally settled on.

He nodded and stroked her cheek. “Take your time to recover, but know that I will need your assistance in washing me.”

She looked around the massive crater of water, noticing that Justinian’s assortment of oils and balms were on the other side. So, she lazily paddled towards them, allowing her elegant nude body to cut through the water

Justinian watched her as she moved, silently appraising. For some reason, she loved the attention she garnered, feeling her heart quicken a few beats. She even made an effort to paddle on her back, allowing her modest bosom to stick proudly into the air, droplets of water drawing across her tender flesh.

“Do you have a preference tonight?” she asked, finally reaching his collection.

“Something cheap and simple, I don’t have any company tonight.” He snorted, lazily motioning at her. “Well none that I have to impress anyways.”

Victoria stuck out her tongue before picking up a cotton cloth and a jug of citrium berry oil. When she popped open the lid, the rich scent of ripe fruit hit her. Concentrated, it was a potent essence, but used sparingly it would provide a pleasant cologne.

She returned to Justinian, dampened her cloth, and poured a small ration of ointment upon it. And just like that, she returned to her service, the thoughts of their rough lovemaking shoved to the back of her mind.

For Victoria knew her place within this keep. She was a lover second, and servant first. And it was best not to forget that.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria had grown up along the Eldra, a mighty river which bisected the eastern duchies, free cities, and tribes that made up the border of imperial lands. Her town was a prosperous river port, with fishers and merchants both being frequent visitors. Her father’s role: the leading salt merchant in the region, made her family fairly well off.

It had also provided Victoria with abundant experience working with and alongside the fishers who called her town home. While she was never meant for the heavy labour of the open water, she had eagerly joined the other women in gutting and fileting their catches.

She had no idea if Justinian had known about this before his acquisition, but it was a skill he greatly cherished, providing her with plenty of chances to practice it.

Every week he’d bring home a catch. Whether it was legally acquired or plundered she had no idea. All she knew is that he expected her to have them prepared for dinner or preserved for the week to come. He ate fish like a child ate honeydrops. Or a cow, grass.

The kitchen was her current residence, perched over a table. To one side was a rapidly diminishing basket of walleye, trout, and pickerel. To the other was a crate partially filled with perfectly cut fillets.

Her tool for this trade always managed to make her smile. It was a ceremonial dagger from some paganistic tribe of elves. It was made from the finest metals she had ever seen and had a handle of gold and various gemstones. It was probably worth more than a decade of taxes from her town. Yet Justinian had decided it would be the ideal fileting knife.

Not that he was wrong. It was a very fine knife for the job.

Victoria looked at it for a moment, turning it back and forth, before moving onto the next of her fish. She handled it with precision and practiced ease, removing its entrails and scales with grace and the utmost swiftness.

That is until Justinian snuck up behind her and loudly cleared his throat.

Victoria yelped and instinctively tense. It was uncommon for her to have visitors at this time. Her hand slipped in the commotion and the blade sliced through the fish unevenly before leaping up and into her awaiting palm, turning the yelp into a genuine scream of pain.

She drew back and inspected her hand. There was a large gouge which was already bleeding. She whimpered and stuffed this hand into her apron before turning to glare at Justinian.

“Could’ve warned me you were right behind me?” she growled.

He looked from her face to the hand stuffed in her apron, a look of genuine concern in his eye.

“My apologies,” he said, taking a cautious step towards her. “I just wanted to see how things were coming along.”

“They’re going smashingly,” she hissed, cradling her wounded hand even harder.

“Let me look at that,” he said, extending his talon.

She tried to draw away. “It’s fine.”

He placed his talon firmly on her shoulder. “Let me look at it.”

His tone made it obvious that this was no longer a request, but an order.

Victoria thought about snapping back but decided it was not worth it. He’d have his way, one way or another.

She surrendered her hand, wincing as the warm kitchen air prickled at her wound. The cut looked rather bad, though nowhere near as gruesome as the apron which was now stained a deep crimson. It’d be impossible to clean.

Justinian took her hand delicately, inspecting it closely.

“It looks like it hurts,” he commented.

“No shit,” Victoria huffed.

Justinian reached into a nearby cupboard, retrieving a cotton cloth. With surprising care, he pressed this into her palm, causing her to hiss through her teeth.

“Apply pressure,” he said.

She did as instructed, holding the rag against her wound, wincing as she felt the pricey fabric tainted by her blood.

“I don’t believe that it’ll need stitches,” Justinian commented. “But it will take a little while to heal.”

He strutted over to her workstation, examining the filets of fish.

“This is fine work,” he said, picking up one of the smaller pieces. “Should cook nicely with the right herbs.”

Instead of placing the meat back in the crate, he instead popped the piece into his beak and noisily chewed on it.

“Why did you come down here?” Victoria asked.

“I just received a pigeon from my brother,” Justinian said, glancing at her. “He wishes to come and visit.”

Victoria stiffened. “Is that so?”

She was not very fond of the younger Ironclaw brother. Where Justinian seemed to go against the grain, when it came to the reputation of his species, Cedric fully embraced the legacy and image of their forefathers.

And worst of all, his views seemed to taint his brother. Not for long, and the effect was always temporary, but Victoria couldn’t help but notice the change in her lord’s demeanour when Cedric was around. He always became a little meaner, a bit more aggressive.

Justinian nodded, either deliberately ignoring her newfound tension or simply not noticing it. “Yes, we should be expecting him in about a week’s time.”

“A week?” Victoria asked. “Doesn’t he usually only take three days?”

“He is apparently bringing company, which he’s informed me will slow him down considerably.”

“What type of company?”

Justinian gestured with his talon. “Apparently he’s taken after his older brother and gotten himself his own personal servant.”

Victoria shuddered. She could not imagine a fate worse than serving under Cedric.

“Is that so?” she asked.

“Apparently he managed to plunder himself a very well-trained elven boy during a recent adventure.” He looked towards her, smirking. “As such, I will expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

Victoria frowned. “Aren’t I always?”

“Well yes but…” Justinian sighed and rolled his talon, hoping that this would answer her question.

It did not.

“But?” she asked.

“I can’t have my little brother uping me in this regard.”

Victoria snorted and Justinian cocked a brow.

“What?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Are you honestly trying to one up your brother by having a better slave?”

“You don’t understand how these things work, my pet.”

She planted her good hand on her hip and cocked a brow. “I had three brothers and four sisters. I know exactly how this thing works, trust me.”

“Did you now?” he asked before shaking his head. “Regardless we’ll need to think of something special to serve.”

“Lamb mutton, roasted apples of the earth, gravy, wine, sugarloaf, and lilyford salad,” Victoria listed off with practiced ease before smirking at her lord. “This isn’t my first rodeo, Sire.”

“No… it’s not. Though why a lilyford salad?”

Victoria peeled the cloth away from her hand, noticing that the worst of the bloodletting had been stemmed. Sadly, the cloth was now stained a crimson hue and would take much work to return to its natural blue.

“Well you mentioned your brother had an elven slave, correct?”

“Aye, I did?”

Victoria frowned. “And as mean as your brother is, I’m assuming he still doesn’t want his slave to starve to death.”

Justinian shrugged. “A fair assessment, I suppose.”

“And I remember my mother making such a dish when an elven merchant would come around,” Victoria said. “They seemed especially fond of it.”

Justinian studied her for a moment before cracking a tight smile. “What would I do without you.”

She smirked. “You’d be eating raw meat, hosting a far less glamorous event, and sharing your seed with the rag that I’m now bleeding all over.”

He reached forth and seized her wrist, drawing her wounded hand towards him. His gaze went over the aggravated cut before he nodded and let go.

“Wrap up your hand before finishing with your fileting, my pet.”

She nodded. “Of course, Sire.”

“And when you have these stowed away take the evening for yourself,” he said, gesturing to the fish.

“A whole evening?” she asked, smirking. “How generous…”

He nodded, politely ignoring her sass. “A whole evening.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day before Cedric’s arrival and Victoria found herself metaphorically trapped within the fortress’ kitchen. Around her were a dozen dishes in various states of preparation, ranging from nearly complete to just getting started.

The room was hot, warmed by the fire which crackled in the middle. Above the abundant flames was a fine hunk of lamp’s meat covered in a rub of herbs, spices, and oils. It’d take forever to cook but she hoped that it’d be a meal fit for the two gryphon nobles she intended to please.

Though there was still plenty of work to be done. Currently, she was kneading dough, blending together ingredients that went into a loaf of Poet’s Bread. A simple recipe which was marginally better than the rye or barley loaves that the local populace consumed, and seemed to be more palatable for her Master’s fickle taste buds.

Her ears perked up as she heard the kitchen door open. Obviously, Justinian had learned his lesson, opting not to sneak up and scare the demons out of her in the middle of her daily chores.

“Victoria,” he greeted.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Sire.”

“How comes your preparations?” He sniffed the air. “It smells like you’ve made progress.”

“Still plenty of work that needs to be done but I have the meat cooking, the first batch of baked goods are cooling, and I’m preparing the second as we speak.”

“I hope you haven’t been short on ingredients,” he said, striding up right behind her.

She warmed, smiling softly as he placed a talon delicately upon her shoulder. He ever so gently gripped it, kneading into her tense muscles as if she were the loaf of bread currently at her fingertips.

“Not at all, Sire,” she confirmed, motioning with her chin around the room. “You’ve provided me with everything that I have requested.”

He chuckled. “Well, like I told you, we do have something to prove.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I bet your brother’s property doesn’t even know how to cook meat.”

Justinian nodded. “Makes me wonder why he even selected him in the first place.”

“The reason anyone in their right mind would want to court an elf,” Victoria said, rolling her eyes. “They’re very attractive.”

Justinian cocked a brow. “Are they now?”

Victoria nodded. “Tall, slender, gorgeous dark skin, it’s like kaffee or chocolate.”

“Sounds like you’ve thought about being with one,” he said, and she could practically feel the smirk on his beak.

“What can I say? I only pretended to be an innocent maiden when you acquired me.” She grinned. “I had a very active imagination and…” she held up a hand and wiggled her digits, “exceptionally nimble fingers.”

He pressed forwards and leaned over her, nipping playfully at her ear. “Did you now?”

Her cheeks warmed to such a wonderfully flustered hue. “Yes.”

“What was your favourite thing to fantasize about?” he asked, his voice dripping with dangerous implications.

Victoria tried her best to look away. “I… I don’t know if…”

Justinian exhaled, his warm breath nipping at her cheek. “That is an order, my slave.”

She winced. “I may have uh… thought about bedding the baker’s son a few times.”

“My oh my, how scandalous,” he said, chuckling under his breath.

“It really was,” Victoria said before smiling devilishly. “Especially when he was betrothed to my older sister.”

Justinian was silent for a moment before he snickered, a sound which soon turned to a roar of laughter.

“What?!” Victoria growled.

“You’re a very naughty girl, my slave.” He nipped at her ear again. “That is probably why I enjoy your company so much.”

She blushed a few shades darker. “Thank you, Sire.”

“In fact, how about you take a break from cooking and I reward you for your service.”

Victoria glanced at the lamp roast.

“How long will we be?”

Justinian hummed. “Twentyish minutes? Can you afford to take a break for that long?”

She nodded. “What did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.”

He slipped away and gestured towards the kitchen’s only exit. 

Victoria followed his lead and walked ahead into a narrow corridor. This led towards the dining hall.

As she walked, Victoria could feel Justinian’s gaze settle upon her hips. They were by no means large and her gown probably hid their shape. But still, she could feel her Master’s piercing gaze leering at her, even through the plain material that covered her dignity.

They walked into the dining room. It was a grand-looking space with three massive wooden tables running down the length, each perpendicular to the next. All of these tables were surrounded by a mismatched collection of wooden chairs, benches, and stools. Though at the head of the central table was a seat constructed from fine pillows and cushions. 

Naturally, this was Justinian’s throne.

Along the stone walls of the banquet hall were various portraits. Some were of Justinian, a few were of his ancestors, and others still, were of long-gone residents with a whole array of species present. It would seem that Castle Westfliegen had a master of every species at one point in its long and storied history.

Beyond that, the room had the warm and inviting atmosphere that one would expect of a noble estate. There were large windows which allowed for an abundance of light to flood in, silver chandeliers with plenty of candles for when the day faded, and various banners and pieces that really brought the space together.

Justinian headed towards his throne, motioning for Victoria to follow. She did, watching as he climbed amongst his cushions. He squirmed and fidgeted, shifting his pillows about until he lounged there comfortably. This new position had him splayed out upon his back, his hindlegs kicking out into the air.

Victoria’s cheeks warmed as she noticed his sheathe and the first signs of excitement poking through.

Justinian cleared his throat and as Victoria looked up at his face, she could see that he obviously noticed just where her gaze had lingered. He had this certain special, and especially cocky, grin which he seemed to keep in reserve for moments when he managed to catch her red handed.

“Is there anything I can get you, Sire?” Victoria asked.

“Maybe later. But for now, I just require your presence.” He motioned towards her. “If you’d please remove your dress.”

She tensed just a hair, suddenly feeling Justinian’s gaze bear down upon her. At that moment, she was no longer Victoria, but a body, the instrument to his carnal pleasure. The pervert was probably already undressing her in his mind, peeling away the layers of fabric which denied him free reign of his maiden.

Victoria decided not to deny him for long. She bent forwards, reaching for the hem of her dress. It was long, covering her entire body from her slave collar all the way down to her ankles. She gripped it gently and began to pull it up, exposing her creamy white legs.

Occasionally, she glanced at Justinian. However, his smile never seemed to falter as he rested his chin within a talon and watched her under his perverted domineering smoulder.

The dress continued upwards, past her knees, before it reached her waistline. There was a red wool sash at this point which made further progress impossible. So, with her free hand, she plucked at the knot at her rear, sticking out her chest as she did so. There was really no practical reason to do this, other than to entice her master further, with the mental imaginary of her outcast bosom.

It seemed to work too, as Justinian hungrily licked his beak, one set of talons drumming impatiently at the table.

“You best hurry,” he teased. “Unless you want me to tear that outfit off of you.”

Victoria grunted, until finally, she managed to pull the knot apart and yank her sash free, depositing it on the table.

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing,” she said, playfully sticking out her tongue as she swayed her hips back and forth in her best effort to look enticing.

“Perhaps.” Justinian chuckled, leering at her exposed legs. “Though that would leave you without attire for the foreseeable future.” He loudly smacked his beak together before allowing himself to grin. “Not that I would complain.”

Victoria didn’t respond as she instead lifted the hem of her dress above her waist, revealing a frilly pair of white undergarments. They were by no means cheap, being made of an impossibly fine lace. Yet, Justinian enjoyed the allure these undergarments provided for their evenings together, and as such, he made sure to keep her well stocked with a healthy variety of options.

Justinian smirked and his cock had now mostly emerged from its sheathe. He slid his talons away from the table and instead grasped his pride, playfully stroking it. A faint moan growled in the back of his throat, filling the room.

The hemline continued upwards, revealing her soft stomach and torso laden with freckles. As she neared her breasts, she slowed her ascent, allowing the moment to drag along painfully for a few torturous seconds. She just seemed to grow slower and slower until finally she stopped, with only the bottom inch of her cleavage exposed.

Her Master fidgeted impatiently, trying to look composed. However, as the seconds grew, and the delay with it, he let out a frustrated huff.

“Do not deny me, you wench,” he grumbled.

Victoria stuck out her tongue and lifted the hemline just high enough, allowing her small but perky breasts to fall out. Each was molded perfectly from her flesh, with just the right amount of bounce and weight.

With that final act of her striptease out of the way, she lifted the dress above her head, exposing herself fully to Justinian. He leered at her, his hungry gaze roving her beautiful body.

Victoria folded the dress and placed it upon one of the banquet tables before striding forth. She made sure to put a little extra sway into her hips, allowing herself to move seductively with every step she took. To add to this, she even hooked a finger within the waistline of her panties, pulling them aside by the barest margin.

“Is this fine, my Master?” she asked, biting her lip. “Or shall I undress to the buff?”

He chuckled. “I think that will do nicely, my slave.”

His talon now glided effortlessly across his pride, lubricated by the abundant pre that coated his entire girth in a thin sheen. The rapidly stiffening flesh pulsated within his grip, his girth thicker than she could ever hope to indulge.

“You won’t be playing with this tonight,” Justinian said.

Victoria’s eyes widened. “I won’t.”

She could not recall a time where Justinian had demanded her in such a situation and hadn’t capitalized upon her naked flesh. What game was he playing?

“No.” Justinian shook his head. “As I said, I am rewarding you tonight.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Victoria said.

Justinian’s grin deepened before he opened his beak nice and wide. With a glint in his eye, he allowed his pink tongue to slither forth with surprising dexterity. It continued to prod outwards for several seconds, growing longer and longer and…

“Holy shit,” Victoria breathed.

Justinian cocked a suggestive brow and wiggled his impossibly long tongue back and forth before snapping it back into his mouth. “I thought you might enjoy that.”

He gestured towards her, ushering her closer with a single talon. She followed his instructions, feeling the heat in her chest spread into her face.

When she was right before him, he hooked this talon into her undergarment. With a coy little smirk on his beak he began to peel them off, licking his chops as they slowly crawled down her legs. Each fraction of an inch brought the two of them tantalizingly closer to their combined objective.

First, he revealed her pubic region, showing off the unruly bush of dirty blonde hair which dominated the space above her lips. He temporarily paused, stroking his talon through this wild fuzz. Yet, this was only a momentary reprieve before he returned to removing her final article of clothing. At his command, her undergarment continued to crawl further along, growing ever closer to revealing her sex.

Finally, he drew past that oh so crucial point, revealing her pink lips to the coolness of the room. She shivered, blushing further as she noticed the thin trail of her arousal dripping from her lips and rolling down her dampened inner thighs.

Justinian chuckled, brushing his finger through the strands of arousal and collecting them upon his talon. He drew this back and held it before her eyes, allowing her to watch the way her arousal drained across his digits, forming thin webs that were like spidery silk. Once content that he had her attention, he popped these talons into his beak, cleaning them off.

He hummed softly, obviously savouring her essence, judging it. Finally, after a few moments of noisy appraisal, he pulled his talon out with a nice wet pop.

“You taste divine, my slave,” Justinian teased. “I can not wait to have you sitting upon my beak.”

Victoria grinned sheepishly. “If that is what you desire, Master?”

He nodded. “It is. Now if you’d kindly remove your undergarment.”

She looked down at them, noticing that they had pooled around her ankles. So, she simply stepped forwards, out of them, moving just a little closer to her Master.

Justinian leaned back, seeming to sink deeper into the sea of pillows that made up his throne. In his current position, she could easily straddle his beak.

She did just that, stepping over her Master’s face. A moment later, his free set of talons gripped her hips, squeezing them gently. She sighed softly, shivering as she felt him exhale, his warm breath rolling across her sex with a tantalizing humidity and warmth. It was a hungry and ravenous breath, the breath of a predator, yet she knew his appetite was for something else.

As she glanced back at his crotch, she noticed him pumping his erection swiftly. By now, thick beads of his potent pre had begun to ooze from the tip, coating his talon and shaft in his thick natural essence. The fluidity of it acted as a fine lubricant, allowing him to fluff himself with increasing vigour. By now, a constant cascade of huffs and puff came forth from Justinian, the warmth of each curling at Victoria’s crotch.

Finally, Justinian slowly opened his maw and leaned closer. His mighty beak glided along both her stomach and buttock, coming to a stop with a good portion of her lower half perched between the two razor sharp edges of his beak. Yet, he gently cradled her, being more delicate than a watchmaker setting the product of his trade.

She shivered, knowing just how much strength his mighty beak held. She had seen him shatter bones and break apart shells with it. Yet, when he closed it, he was tender, applying only the tiniest bit of pressure to her sensitive stomach and back.

His tongue then probed forth, the flexible tip slithering against her engorged lower lips. He did not plunge in immediately, as he instead glided across them, dragging his tongue right between her folds. Each stroke started at the bottom of her sex and moved slowly towards the top, finally coming to a stop with a nimble little flicker against her clit, caressing it from every angle.

Victoria gasped and shuddered against Justinian. She placed one hand amongst her own curly mess of hair, gripping tightly. The other rested against Justinian beak, gently stroking it in comforting little strides.

Justinian let out a breathy but amused sigh. Due to her current positioning, this puff of moist breath rolled across her flesh, teasing her most sensitive of anatomy and adding to the arch of her back and vigour of her moans.

He toyed with her lips for a little while longer, probing and stroking at them but never pushing further than that. She could feel herself grow wet, knowing that Justinian was basking in the sweet perversion of her essence.

Finally, just as frustration was about to set in, Justinian pressed further, pushing his tongue past her folds and plunging it swiftly into her sex. She stiffened, feeling him move effortlessly beyond her tense walls with surprising grace and nimbleness. Before she knew it, several inches had snaked into her, teasing her anatomy with little mercy. The tip flickered back and forth, rolling around her most sensitive of regions, eliciting a further shuddering gasp from her already frantic melody. 

The noise seemed to spur him on as he let out a burst of breath from his beak. Victoria could feel the heat against her hand, and as she looked down at Justinian, she noticed a determined look smouldering within his domineering gaze.

His mighty tongue began to stiffen, losing a degree of its flexibility and nimbleness. However, he soon began to swirl this around inside of her, moving in swift little circles. These grew quicker and more potent, on a ceaseless marathon to pleasure her. He would only pause on the rarest of occasions. Such as when he picked up on an exceptionally receptive cluster of nerves. When he found these, he would slow and press against them, toying mercilessly with her in an effort to elicit such a wonderful combination of sounds as she gleefully sung him praise.

Soon, Victoria’s back began to arc as she felt a fiery pressure blossom within her crotch. She tensed her core muscles, attempting to fight back against this burgeoning pleasure. She wanted to hold off and make this last for as long as it could.

Still, Justinian did not relent, finding new and creative ways to tease her with his maw. His tongue would stiffen, relax, swirl, probe, and wiggle in a seemingly unpredictable manner. His only logic seemed to be the discovery of what worked best, followed by the giddy application of his findings in order to draw forth a constant stream of moans and hushed curse words.

Occasionally he would exhale, his warm breath adding its own torturous factor, rolling across her tender flesh with devastating efficiency. Victoria could feel her resistance to orgasm rapidly fading with each stroke and breath.

Soon, Justinian had perfected his game, rotating between three equally effective moves. The first had him rapidly pound his tongue into her, his nimble appendage managing to fill her nicely. Once stuffed, he’d then begin to rotate his tongue in swift little circles, growing faster and faster until her moans were drawn out at a deafening volume and knees were quaking. And finally, just as she seemed on the brink of collapse, he’d slow and adapt, taking on more cautious and controlled movements. He’d explore her nethers, prodding at all her tender spots. Before long, he had become an expert navigator, finding them with shocking familiarity.

Under this constant assault, her body could not hold out for long. The fire within her loins spread and she could feel her resolve whittle away to a thin membrane of resistance. It’d hardly take more than a few lazy strokes to plunge her into the pleasured depths of orgasm.

Yet, Justinian was a gryphon, and gryphons were very cruel creatures indeed. She could see the twinkle of sadism in his eye as his tongue came to an immediate stop.

Victoria gasped and whimpered softly. She tried to rock her hips but Justinian’s grip on them denied her all but the feeblest of movements. Slowly, she eased back from the brink of bliss, feeling Justinian’s progress robbed from her with slow and torturous glee.

“Please,” she whimpered. “I was so close.”

Justinian’s tongue began its retreat, crawling out of her inch by inch. Her whimpers grew more frantic and she struggled against his talons. A breathy chuckle washed across her body, that teasing warmth crawling along her flesh.

“Justinian,” she whined. “Don’t you fucking dare leave me like this.”

Justinian drew his talons away from his erection, holding up a single digiting in front of Victoria’s face. He wagged it slowly back and forth. 

The message was clear. If she wanted to cum, she’d have to obey.

She swallowed hard and took a shuddering breath to shore up her greatly shaken nerves.

“Please Master,” she begged. “I know that I am but a mere slave but will you please grant me this.”

His tongue halted its retreat, with a few lingering inches still inside of her. He seemed to contemplate her request but it was not enough for him to resume her pleasure.

“As your slave, every…” she took a deep breath, swallowing her pride as a desperate sound edged forth from her parted lips, “every ounce of pleasure that you grant me is a blessing. But I ask that you take further mercy upon me.”

His tongue slowly slithered back into her, sending a spark of ecstasy crawling along her spine. Yet, he was painfully slow with it, proving that further degradation would be necessary.

She bit her lip and growled softly, heat creeping into her complexion. “You are my Master and I live to fulfill your every desire.” She gasped, feeling his tongue lurch forth and stimulate her desperate sex. “I just ask that you grant this greedy wench just a fraction of what she has given you.”

His tongue drove forcefully into her, drawing forth a potent gasp from her quivering voice. Her knees quaked once again, threatening to topple her over there and then.

Justinian swirled around within her with resolve, using the previous few minutes of exploration and discovery to drive her insane. He knew the proper tempos to keep, the right places to prod, and just how far to push her to maximize her moans and shuddering breaths.

The heat within her core reignited and smoulder with a vengeance. She felt it begin to spread, burning through her like a spark would with kindling. There would be no delaying her climax this time around, not against the overwhelming fury of Justinian Ironclaw.

Her chest thundered and breathing devolved into a frantic symphony of panting, moaning, and gasping. Each cycle of his nimble tongue eased her closer to the inevitable. They were passed the point of no return. This was no longer a question of if but when she would climax.

One ragged and frantic breath was followed by another, her body shivering against Justinian’s beak. She could feel everything in that moment, from his tongue, to the light pressure of cartilage against her flesh, and the beads of sweat which rolled across her warm gooseflesh.

Finally, time seemed to grow still as Victoria’s back arched. She took in a final shuddering breath, growing stiff. The milliseconds felt like years as every one of her nerves screamed in sweet bliss. The world was numb to her as she found herself smothered in a blanket of pleasure, of ecstasy.

Then time jerked back to its normal narrative as she shuddered violently, orgasming. She cried out Justinian’s name, firmly clutching his beak for dear life.

Her juices washed across his tongue, which still continued its dutiful strides, though at a far more abated pace. She could feel her sheets of arousal fill his maw, but Justinian held his ground, drinking her essence as if it were a tankard of fine wine. He relished in her depravity, his tongue continuing to work her over to keep the orgasm going for as long as possible. 

Sadly, even this most intense of pleasures need to come to an end. The stream of fluids was slowed, reduced to a thin trickle, and then nothing.

Victoria sighed in relief. Her body felt numb to the world as if every nerve had been overwhelmed and short circuited by this marathon cycle of a tongue lashing.

She looked down at Justinian, waiting for him to draw away.

Instead, he merely winked at her. Then his tongue resumed its potent swirls, gliding throughout her with ease. It was helped along by her abundant arousal, her slick pleasure making her susceptible to the fluid swiftness of his tongue.

She gasped and closed her eyes tight.

“Justinian,” she moaned.

He merely grunted back, his only response.

After all, his mouth seemed to be rather occupied at the moment.

And it would continue to be occupied for the next thirty minutes and four orgasms.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day of Cedric’s arrival and Victoria found herself on the cusp of burning out. The last forty-eight hours had been a mad dash of preparing food, cleaning the dining hall, and getting the guest bedchambers ready.   
  
These chores had been made even more difficult due to a pair of factors which plagued her throughout. First, after Justinian’s reward, walking had not been amongst her strongest traits as she wobbled around the kitchen doing prep work. Second, the guest bedroom had laid fallow for the prior six months and was by this point more dust and cobwebs than anything else. Along with that, the dining hall wasn’t in much better shape, with plenty of work required to return it to its once pristine opulence.  
  
Now before you get judgemental, do try and remember that this was a proper castle and Victoria was the only servant. Some sacrifices had to be made in regards to cleanliness. As long as the main rooms were clean, then it was a job well done in both her and Justinian’s books.  
  
Still, the deed had been done and the castle was now prim and proper for Cedric’s arrival. Sadly, the same could not be said for Victoria.  
  
Her gown was creased and the apron over top spotted with all manner of stains. Her hair was a frazzled mess which seemed to explode in every direction. And darkened rings clung to her sleep deprived eyes.  
  
Justinian wandered into the kitchen. “How are the preparations coming along?”  
  
He sounded awkward, like he was unsure of himself. Was the mighty Justinian nervous?  
  
It was possible. He always seemed to get that way when Cedric decided to grace their castle with a visit.  
  
“The meat, potatoes, bread, and desserts are all finished,” Victoria answered, gesturing to the oven. “I’ll hold off on the vegetables until right before dinner.”  
  
Justinian nodded. “Very good. They smell… delicious?”  
  
Victoria approached her Master, running a hand through his crown of feathers. “Is everything alright, Sire?”  
  
He shook his head. “It’s been ages since I’ve seen Cedric.”  
  
“And that makes you nervous?”  
  
“Partially, mostly it’s just my mind being an absolute bastard.” He sighed. “Growing up as a gryphon, you learn to expect a certain amount of competition between siblings. And trust me, it can get quite fierce.”  
  
“That isn’t so different for humans, my Lord,” Victoria said, offering a warm smile.  
  
“I suppose it isn’t. But it’s just…” he slowly shook his heavy head, “I know I have done well for myself, Victoria.”  
  
She nodded. “You’ve got yourself your own castle, a mercenary guild, enough gold to make a pharaoh jealous, and let’s not forget that lovely little slave girl you keep around who’s willing to do whatever you desire.”  
  
Justinian’s cheeks warmed as a faint note of bemusement eased forth from his beak. “I suppose. I just know that Cedric has done better for himself and as the older sibling that has always irked me.”  
  
“Better in what way?” Victoria asked, continuing to soothingly stroke Justinian.  
  
“More gold, more property, a bigger band of warriors that he can call upon.” He huffed. “He has outdone me in every regard.”  
  
Victoria snorted. “And yet he struts around like a pompous and coddled prince.”  
  
“Watch what you say about my brother,” Justinian snarled, his hunter’s gaze narrowing. “He is still family.”  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” She held up a defensive hand. “It’s just, I know the type. He reminds me of this boy back in my town. His father was a moderately successful merchant who died when he was sixteen. The son took over his money and assets, flaunted his new found independence, and was a pauper before he was twenty.”  
  
Justinian shook his head, turning away from her.  
  
“What I’m trying to say,” Victoria said, placing a hand on his wing. “Is that Cedric might be richer but I know that you’re the smarter gryphon.”  
  
Justinian paused and Victoria could feel some of the tension ebb away.  
  
“Am I?” he asked.  
  
“Yes. Cedric surrounds himself with yes men, while you have loyal officers who aren’t afraid to contradict you if the situation demands it.” Victoria strode before him, now touching his cheek. “He blows his money on dwarven trinkets while you invest yours in tested weapons of war. He is greedy and takes an unfair cut of his band’s plunder, while you know that charity pays dividends in the form of loyalty.”  
  
Justinian sighed. “Thank you, Victoria.”  
  
“Hey, it’s what I’m here for. To help you with your problems.”  
  
He reached forth, gently placing a talon under her chin. “I am truly blessed to have a slave of your calibre.”  
  
“Thank you, Master.”  
  
He leaned forwards, brushing his beak against one of her cheeks before drawing back and doing the same to the other.  
  
Her complexion warmed.  
  
Victoria had only ever seen Justinian do this to gryphon he was close with. She had always likened it to a kiss, considering that gryphons had no mouths to perform the real thing. Though that meant…  
  
 _Had he just kissed her?_  
  
As Justinian drew back, he looked her in the eye and Victoria could sense something in his gaze. Was it a twinkle of affection? It was possible, though did she really hold such a place in his council?  
  
“Is there anything that requires your immediate attention?” he asked.  
  
“No, Sire,” Victoria answered.  
  
“Then may I suggest that you tidy up?” He looked down at her stained attire. “I can’t have you greeting my brother covered in tonight’s dinner.” He smirked. “It would ruin the surprise for him, after all.”  
  
She nodded. “Right away, Sire. Though…”  
  
Justinian cocked a brow. “Though?”  
  
“Is there something special you want me to wear for tonight?” Victoria asked.  
  
He chuckled. “It depends?”  
  
“On what?”  
  
“Well…” He smirked coyly, “I heard that elven slaves are rumoured to wear rather skimpy attire.”  
  
Victoria's face warmed. “What?”   
  
“Nothing but silken robes that are nearly translucent.”  
  
“Are you saying that…” She swallowed hard, “you want me to dress skimpily.”  
  
He nodded. “Of course. After all, we can’t have Cedric one uping us in any regard.” A coy little smoulder now dominated his beak. “Can we now?”  
  
“You want me to be naked in front of Cedric?” Victoria asked, hardly able to comprehend the request.  
  
Justinian shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like I haven’t let him use you before.”  
  
She warmed further, burning with indignation. “Fair enough.”  
  
“Now go and wash up. I want you to be nice and clean before our company arrives.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria stood naked in front of the bedchamber’s mirror. Well, not quite naked. She had been granted two articles of clothing, neither of them doing much to maintain her dignity.  
  
The first was a skirt made from a purple silk-like material. It hung from around her hips, held up by a series of golden rings that looped tightly around her waist. While it was long enough to reach her calves, it did have slits along the sides, which left much of her leg exposed to the viewing pleasure of her Master and his soon to be arriving guest.  
  
The second article was a top made from a matching material. However, it did little to cover her flesh, only protecting her breasts while leaving her stomach completely exposed. And even her chest was only offered a token amount of protection, as the cut of the fabric left her cleavage on display.  
  
It was reminiscent of an outfit worn by the belly dancers that she had heard about in her youth. At least, if the stories brought by the travelers to her town were to be believed. They told many tales of the alluring women who were a part of the harems of the grand Dwarven Emirs of the Western Lands. She never thought she’d ever have the displeasure of joining their ranks.  
  
“I am not wearing this,” Victoria growled.  
  
She glanced back at Justinian who was grinning at her from his perch, sprawled out upon his bed.  
  
“This isn’t up for debate, slave. I expect you to be a good piece of property and do what is required of you,” he said, his voice mischievous.  
  
Victoria grunted and shook her head. “I might be a slave but that doesn’t give you the right to make me into some whorish courtesan.”  
  
She felt his gaze linger upon her exposed back.  
  
“Yes, it does, Victoria,” he said, his tone now a hint more foreboding. “By its very definition, slavery gives me the right to do whatever I desire with you. And if part of that desire is to debase you and humiliate you, then I will gladly do so.”  
  
“I am so poisoning your food,” Victoria grumbled.  
  
Justinian laughed. “Go ahead. See how well that goes for you. Stuck on a mountain in a foreign land with a rapidly dwindling food supply.”  
  
“Your meat will last me for months,” she grumbled. “Someone would come around to investigate… eventually.”  
  
“A diet of naught but salted gryphon meat?” He snorted. “Now that’s truly a fate worse than death.”  
  
Victoria sighed and shook her head. Justinian was right. She could whine, protest, and complain but when it came down to it, she was under his care, and as such, he had free reign to do as he pleased with her.  
  
Oh sure, maybe she could make a scene and embarrass him tonight, but then what?  
  
Well she knew what would happen. It’d involve her bent over his bed as he took a cane to her plush rump. After all, that method of punishment seemed to keep his mercenaries in line and she was far less resilient than one of his troopers.  
  
It was also a punishment she had become well acquainted with in her early days, when rebellion against Justinian seemed to be the only thing she was capable of doing. With the memory of that pain still lingering, within the back of her mind, it was not something she was eager to seek out and engage in again.  
  
“When do they arrive?” Victoria finally asked.  
  
Justinian shrugged. “He didn’t mention in his letter. Though I do expect that he’ll make a showy entrance.”  
  
“He always does,” Victoria muttered.  
  
“I’d expect him to blow at least one trumpet.”  
  
“Hell, he has that slave now. Maybe he’ll even blow two.” Victoria chuckled darkly. “Make a nice big ruckus before coming in. Likely to cause an avalanche at this time of the year.”  
  
Justinian rubbed his forehead between two claws. “How did we have the same parents?”  
  
“Probably the same way me and Izzy are related.” She smirked. “Fate can be a funny bitch at times.”  
  
“Izzy?” Justinian asked, cocking a brow.  
  
Victoria sighed. “My twin sister. She was always a rebellious little twerp.”  
  
“What? Someone related to you, being a disobedient shrew?” He deadpanned. “I’d never imagine it. Not in a dozen eons.”  
  
“Hardy harr harr.” She wagged a finger at him. “You know, you’d imagine that my _‘attitude’_ would be quite a turn on for you.”  
  
Justinian offered an amused smirk. “How so?”  
  
“Well isn’t this the way a gryphonness would act?” Victoria asked.  
  
Justinian snorted. “You are far more agreeable than a gryphoness.”  
  
“Am I now?” Victoria asked, smirking to herself.  
  
“Gryphoness are the meanest birds you’ll ever have the displeasure of meeting. They have a gleeful and sadistic affinity for leaving marks behind.” Justinian shuddered and shook his head slowly. “No, I much prefer sharing my bed with you. Far less risk of waking up in mortal peril.”  
  
“Well you’re not so bad yourself,” Victoria said, sticking out her tongue. “You’re nice and warm.”  
  
Justinian grinned and stepped forwards, placing one set of talons around Victoria’s back and pulling her towards him. A fire smouldered in his eyes as he leaned closer, brushing his beak against her ear.  
  
“You know, maybe I should see how easy it is to get you out of that attire,” he whispered.  
  
Victoria chuckled and leaned into him, touching a hand to his cheek. “I wouldn’t mind finding out myself.”  
  
At that moment, a pair of trumpets blared, coming somewhere from the southeast.  
  
Victoria sighed. “Reschedule for tonight?”  
  
Justinian drew away and nodded. “Tonight.”  
  
Together they made their way out of the bedchamber and through the keep, heading through rooms, chambers, and hallways on their way towards the main entrance. Once there, the two of them waited patiently, allowing the seconds to tick along until finally…  
  
 _Knock. Knock._  
  
Justinian stepped forwards and opened the door, letting a billow of chilled mountain air rush in. Victoria instantly started to shiver, realizing that the thin and skimpy silk did little to protect her from the harsh elements of the Dacian mountains.  
  
A gryphon emerged from the cold. He was equal in stature to her own Master. Though his fur was a rich crimson and his feathers an ashen shade of grey. His eyes were cold and his beak looked like it had gone years without a smile. Scars marked his flesh, matching her own Master in wounds and memories. He was clearly a warrior. Unsurprising considering his gryphon legacy.  
  
He wore a fine velvet cape and a crown of silver and sapphires rested upon his head. Under his left wing was a leather holster with a mighty war axe dangling from it. It jostled against his side as he stepped into the castle.  
  
“Justinian,” he said, bowing his head.  
  
Justinian smiled and bowed back. “Cedric.”  
  
The two brothers studied one another, with a strange stoicism, before they burst out laughing and embraced.  
  
“It has been far too long,” Justinian said. “How are things going with your company?”  
  
“Things are going fine,” Cedric said. “They keep me fed. What more could a gryphon want?”  
  
Justinian snorted, snatching the crown from his brother’s head and inspecting it. “This looks like a mite better than simply being fed, Cedric.”  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes and snatched it back. “Just some treasure plundered from a monastery. Apparently, a local duke was but a month away from getting coronated.”  
  
“What? Only wearing attire fit for a duke?” Justinian joked. “Has someone learned humility.”  
  
Cedric laughed. “You wish.”  
  
Victoria watched as a second figure entered the castle. This must’ve been Cedric’s slave.  
  
The slave was taller than Victoria, towering a good head over her. She was also surprised to see that the slave was male, judging by his squared jaw and bulky stature. Or at least bulky by elven standards, still having a slender frame compared to the fishermen Victoria had once been familiar with.  
  
He wore a heavy fur robe which covered his entire body with the exception of his face, hands, and feet. The hands and feet were further protected by heavy gloves and boots, but the face was bare to the world. It was as dark as the night sky with a pair of yellow rimmed eyes peering out at her.   
  
Like herself, he wore a collar. Though his was made of precious silver and his emblem was designed from glass and gemstones. Yet, the message was the same. He was a piece of property that belonged to the Ironclaw family.  
  
Cedric cleared his throat, snapping her attention back to the present moment. “And I see you still have Victoria.”  
  
Victoria bowed. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Master Cedric.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” he muttered.  
  
“Aye, I still have some use for her yet,” Justinian said. “And who is your companion?”  
  
Cedric glanced at the elf. “This is Aver.”  
  
Aver bowed his head. “Pleasure to meet you, Master Justinian.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine,” Justinian said before glancing at Cedric. “How about we move this to the dining hall? It must’ve been a long trip and you could surely use some wine.”  
  
Cedric smiled. “That sounds lovely.”  
  
Victoria stepped forwards, warming as Cedric looked at her. She noticed him leering at her skimpy attire, his gaze falling first to her cleavage, before drifting to her bare midriff, and finally settling on her exposed legs. All of this contributed to a warming of her complexion.  
  
“May I take your coats?” she asked.  
  
Cedric nodded, shedding his cape and handing it to her. It was heavy and large, practically being a quilt of rich velvet. Victoria draped it over her shoulder, ensuring that it would not touch the floor. Cedric was already unkind and Victoria had no desire to seek any further unwanted attention.  
  
“I must say,” Cedric began. “I really enjoy your slave’s new uniform.”  
  
Justinian laughed. “Yes, it does look rather good doesn’t it?”  
  
“If I wasn’t so exhausted from my flight, I think I would sample her now.”  
  
Victoria’s cheeks warmed.  
  
“More reason to enjoy some wine first,” Justinian said. “Help you rest up a little and hopefully shed some of that fatigue.”  
  
Cedric nodded and walked past Victoria. As he moved by, he flicked out his tail, teasingly dragging the tuft of fur on tip across her cheek.  
  
“And of course, you are free to sample mine,” Cedric said.  
  
Justinian smirked. “I’ll probably take you up on that. I‘ve never been with an elf before.”  
  
“They are simply divine. It’s like the creators themselves designed them with sexual servitude in mind.”  
  
As Victoria glanced as Aver, the elf didn’t seem to even flinch at the comment. Instead, he shed his fur coat, offering to Victoria.  
  
Underneath was an outfit very similar to her own. Though the fabric was lavender and he went without a top, his chest completely naked. He was toned but not muscular, bearing a surprisingly petite and feminine body type. Though the most interesting feature was the pair of golden hoops which hung from his pierced nipples.   
  
Victoria took the coat and nodded. “Thank you.”  
  
Aver simply nodded and walked past, following in his Master’s step.  
  
Victoria sighed and took the coats to a nearby closet, hanging them up inside.  
  
With that done, she chased after the party, knowing that she would be needed when it came time to serve the wine.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
